


A Kiss for Your Thorns

by Kissanminttu



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body insecurity, Emotions, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbian Sex, Smut, and her ears, its wholesome i promise, jaina takes good care of her, look the warchief is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissanminttu/pseuds/Kissanminttu
Summary: Sylvanas Windrunner was the love of Jaina’s life. Jaina wouldn’t have traded her for anything. Finally on the same side, not a single thought of regret had crossed Jaina’s mind. The mage was under her Queen’s care.Sylvanas loved her in the daylight and even more by the moonlight. The mage’s only concern was that she wasn’t giving enough in return. Or more so, that Sylvanas didn’t want her as much as she wanted Sylvanas.One peaceful night, Jaina stopped avoiding the issue.





	A Kiss for Your Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hewwo. I wanted to give Sylvanas' character some exploration and ended up with this. Thank you for stopping by and I wish you a pleasant reading ♡  
> And Big Hug to Rey for reading this mess over :))

Sylvanas Windrunner was the love of Jaina’s life. She watched the Banshee Queen rest in her curious state of slumber. Not asleep, neither awake. Her chest was unmoving. Sylvanas didn’t need to rest, Jaina knew, but she did it to stay close to her during the night time.

Jaina wouldn’t have traded her for anything. Their road of getting together had involved mountains and cliffs rather than sticks and stones. Finally, on the same side, Jaina hadn’t had a single thought of regret. The mage was under her Queen’s care.

Sylvanas loved her in the daylight and even more by the moonlight. And there was an issue that concerned Jaina. She was afraid that she wasn’t giving enough in return. Or more so, that Sylvanas didn’t want her as much as she wanted Sylvanas.

The touches the two shared… To Jaina’s mind, they weren’t equal.

Their lips embraced one another without trouble. Jaina often cupped Sylvanas’ cold face to her palms, ran her hands along the Queen’s shapes, and sometimes even gave a soft massage to her cleavage. But when Jaina tried to entwine with her further, her fingers creeping lower, Sylvanas always had a subtle way to deny her. The elf turned her attention to something else or… Simply left the moment.

Recently it had tossed about in her thoughts more than usually. Jaina had clung to her lover’s neck as she travelled in and out of her, looked into her softly glowing eyes, found rose-coloured happiness and a smile that matched her praising words. Sylvanas was not unhappy in her position. No. But Jaina could give her so much more than what they currently shared. More than what Sylvanas had even thought of. She _yearned_ for getting to show it to her.

Was she afraid of Jaina? It was hard for the mage to understand why that would be the case.

Jaina had tried asking about the topic. Sylvanas hadn’t provided her proper answers. The Banshee was so slick from her mouth, always finding a smooth way out of the conversation. And Jaina had been weak. Ruining their tender moment was a hard concept for her. She had given in, let Sylvanas have her way with her, rather than make her uncomfortable by inquiring.

Jaina had felt Sylvanas’ arousal. It was the wet spot on her thigh, after Jaina had shifted it between Sylvanas’ legs for once. For a moment, the Queen had allowed herself to buck gently against it, before vanishing into a mass of shadows, escaping the chamber. Jaina’s heart had thundered as frantically as it had just before their very first kiss.

One night, Jaina asked her lover a question.

“Sylvanas… Do you ever… Touch yourself?”

Sylvanas raised her gaze, lips leaving Jaina’s breast.

“What? _No_ ,” the undead elf chuckled. Then her thin eyebrows knit together, and she looked thoughtful, continuing to rub Jaina’s figure. “It doesn’t… I don’t find amusement from it.” She muttered quietly and pressed her mouth back to Jaina’s skin.

Jaina was a clever woman. Bookwise – a genius. But she wasn’t socially blind either. With a good amount of thinking done, she might’ve found the right tracks to understanding her Banshee.

Jaina knew Sylvanas didn’t consider herself beautiful. To the banshee, her body was nothing but a veil that covered her true, more undead condition. A form that Jaina wouldn’t be able to love, she had said. But Jaina had seen it, the striking wound seizing her abdomen and the scars roughing her skin and hadn’t even flinched. Jaina had convinced Sylvanas it was not a matter that would separate them. But getting Sylvanas to convince herself was another question.

Even when appearing the way she usually did, Sylvanas was still a stranger in her amended body. Time hadn’t familiarised her with it. The stubborn logic of the Banshee Queen might’ve been that she was a being who wasn’t supposed to feel good. She was an angry banshee, trapped in a cursed corpse. She was afraid of the pleasure.

If the mage’s thinking was going the correct way, Sylvanas believed that she – her body – wouldn’t let her enjoy Jaina’s touch. And Sylvanas had decided to avoid thinking about the matter at all costs.

To Jaina it seemed partially silly and contrary. She had heard the Banshee purring, she had felt her hardened nipples, she had tasted the spot of honey left on her thigh. Sylvanas was _horny_ for her, she _wanted_ her, and Jaina needed to open the lock that kept her from allowing herself to feel that way.

Jaina hadn’t still caught her breath from her climax as she turned them around. Sylvanas liked to have the mage lying on top of her. Her grin mischievous and wide as ever, she tried to anticipate what Jaina would do next.

“You look so gorgeous panting there, my mage,” Sylvanas complimented her. Jaina tucked some of the white hair behind her ear.

She felt the same anxious twisting in her stomach as every previous time. It warned her of ruining the elf’s mood and breaking their precious moment, but this time. This time Jaina wouldn’t listen to it.

“Sylvanas…” She gave a shy kiss to her lover and brought a hand to her cheek. Jaina looked into the ruby gaze, only a hairbreadth away from her face.

“I want to touch you,” Jaina refused to linger with the sentence.

Sylvanas’ mouth chased the thumb which Jaina tried to place on her lips. Jaina wanted her to listen.

“Hm,” Sylvanas looked thoughtful, mirth stripping away from her expression. “You sound very serious, my love,” she spoke, Jaina’s finger on her tongue. Jaina took the digit away. The atmosphere wavered, a familiar kind of carefulness climbing to Sylvanas’ presence.

“I have been thinking…” Jaina’s words rolled out slowly and softly. “If you don’t like the way I touch you or… If there is anything in my behaviour I could change to make myself more appealing to you.” The further she got with her explanation, the more alerted Sylvanas looked, her long ears visibly reflecting the changing emotion.

“ _No_ ,” Sylvanas said harshly, clutching Jaina’s hand away from her cheek. Her lips moved, eyebrows twitched, but she didn’t yet know how to respond.

“Even if you won’t let me, it’s okay. I don’t have to. But I just… Want to know if there’s something about _me_ , so I could change to help it.”

“It’s—It’s not _you_.” Sylvanas’ eyes reached hers. There was sorrow in their colour. “I don’t _ever_ want you to think that. You’re perfect just like that, Jaina Proudmoore.” A chaste kiss was placed on Jaina’s lips.  Sylvanas tried her best not to show her growing uneasiness. She saw the genuine worry in Jaina’s eyes, the worry that ensued from the great love she felt towards the elf.

Sylvanas decided.

She wouldn’t run away. She would try. The issue had been pushed too far already – and the fault was solely hers. Sylvanas just hated to be at loss of words and this topic carried a lot of things she couldn’t get her tongue around. It frustrated her. It awakened emotions she preferred not to face.

Now, it was _guilt_. While she did not know what to say, she locked their lips together, until the words had formed properly in her mind.

“I apologize… For making our relationship like this for you. You deserve all the same from me as I get from you,” Sylvanas murmured, rubbing their noses together. “I’ve been unfair towards you. And most of all, _a coward_.” Pitiful.

She told Jaina everything she could. How for the longest time she had thought of love as nothing but a weakness, the longing of a heart and aching of the body as nothing but vulnerabilities. They didn’t fit the life of a Ranger-General. They didn’t fit the Warchief. When she died protecting those she loved, she swore there would not be a second time she would be wounded so dearly. That she couldn’t love anybody, for she’d break entirely if she’d have to experience the grief for another time.

Jaina had unfolded the thorns around her heart. The ones that strangled her body, remained. If she’d let her body remember how it felt to be touched, love would have her completely under its spell again.

Sylvanas had to wipe away Jaina’s quiet tears as she spoke. As she lingered above her, some of them fell to Sylvanas’ face, dampening the dark markings on her cheeks.

“Let’s work on it, together, alright?” Jaina sniffed her nose. “As we have worked through everything else.”

“Why ruin such a beautiful night with tears, my love?”

“They’re good tears, tears of relief. You don’t understand how glad I am that you told me this, Sylvanas.” Jaina propped herself to a sitting position to get herself back together. The maroon blanket pooled to her legs. Sylvanas rose as well, back resting against the headboard of the bed.

A strange feeling of pressure left the Banshee Queen’s chest, as she saw Jaina rubbing her face, but smiling to her palms. It was such an old, buried distress, that she only became aware of it as it left her. Only sharing the thoughts with Jaina had already helped her. She hadn’t expected that. Why, was a good question.

Sylvanas hummed thoughtfully. She pushed herself closer, sliding her hands along Jaina’s soft sides. With legs crossed behind Sylvanas, Jaina sat on the Banshee Queen’s lap. For a moment they embraced one another in gentle silence, before Sylvanas’ grin drew against her shoulder.

“Well… Perhaps you could show what you’ve got for your Warchief,” she spoke, face buried in Jaina’s sea-salt scented hair. Jaina chuckled, saying she would like nothing more. To slowly spoil and cherish every part of Sylvanas, make the ranger view herself in as sweet light as Jaina saw her.

The mage put her hands on Sylvanas’ shoulders. The Queen held her close, Jaina’s lower body almost touching her abdomen. Jaina stroked her skin, her touches igniting warmth in Sylvanas’ cold body. There seemed to be never enough kisses for the two, as their lips clashed together once again. Jaina’s fingers found her lover’s neck and the back of jawline.

Cupping her face by its sides, she rose her thumbs to the elven Warchief’s ears, giving them a simultaneous rubbing. Jaina felt them moving subtly, as they always did as a hint of what was going around in the elf’s mind. Sylvanas’ lips faltered on the mage’s, she gave into the sensation. Jaina’s mouth curved upwards. 

“U-Ugh, you’re aware of my weakness…” Sylvanas growled, squeezing Jaina’s body where her shoulders met her neck. “It is the most embarrassing.”  Jaina wasn’t stopping the fondling, but she leaned closer to grace her lips on Sylvanas’ throat.

“You play with my ears all the time…”

“But they’re soft… Human ears…” Sylvanas swallowed hard.

“I’ve gotten quite good an interpreting yours,” Jaina erased the last bits of Sylvanas’ personal space by nuzzling her face up the Warchief’s jawline, making Sylvanas turn her head a bit backwards and let Jaina take a nibble of the stiff earlobe. God knows how loud her heart would’ve beat if it still was alive.

Jaina’s hands slid down from her face, slowly travelling the path to her chest, across the sides of her neck and the shapes of her lanky shoulders. The touch that greeted her breasts was tender. Sylvanas inhaled audibly, her back straightened a bit, almost as if she had shivered.

“You can tell me to stop, at any moment. It’s okay,” Jaina reminded her lovingly, looking up from the crook of the elf’s neck. She didn’t want Sylvanas to allow this because Jaina wanted it. She wanted this to be for Sylvanas, for _herself_.

“ _No,_ ” Sylvanas shook her head in refusion, “I don’t want you to… Stop,” she whispered, eyes falling downwards, to her bosom, where Jaina’s palms embraced her mounds. They were quite minor compared to those of Jaina’s. To those plenteous breasts with blushing tips that Sylvanas so loved to handle, perhaps mostly for the way Jaina used to arch her back and huff out the loveliest noises during it.

Sylvanas received as devoted attention from the mage, stirring up feelings of many kind. Sylvanas was slipping from her previous principles and they nagged at her in the back of her mind, throwing embarrassment and alike to her consciousness.

She stroked Jaina’s open hair, fingers diving in the roughened texture, brushing it away from her face as the soft pair of lips sifted through her breasts. The Banshee Queen enjoyed the sight, her gaze following the woman treasuring kisses to her skin.

Jaina was confident. Fingers nudging and tugging her nipples, mouth trailing around one of the stiffened nubs before closing it into a gentle suck. She was careful with Sylvanas, her actions breathing of love. She would solve all her lover’s favourites and weaknesses, for both of them.

Jaina loved to have Sylvanas in control. It was her element, in and out of bed, Sylvanas was used to _command_. Now she looked partly lost and softened, _willing_. She kept her hands around Jaina’s upper body, smoothing her hair and occasionally squeezing her shoulders. Sylvanas knew Jaina didn’t want her to touch back right then, though the temptation was great, as Jaina’s nude body was ever so lovely and close.

Sylvanas’ eyelashes fluttered timidly as Jaina looked up to her, wet lips parting from her skin but nimble fingers staying on her breasts. She gathered her palms full, feeling her nipples with her thumbs. But why did she keep staring at her so?

“W-What?” Sylvanas stammered, her voice dry and completely out of character. The Queen cleared her throat, eyebrows crunched tightly together. The Leader of the Forsaken did not stammer. The only answer the Warchief got was giggling.

Sylvanas groaned and smashed their lips together, grabbed Jaina by her buttocks and flipped the mage onto her back, their heads towards the end of the bed. Sylvanas’ trained body slumped heavily on top of her, making Jaina gasp into their kiss.

She closed the elf to her arms, finding her shoulder blades and tracing lengthy patterns along the slender back of the ranger.

“Would it be too much to ask whether the Warchief would like to lie on her back?” Jaina grinned.

“Whatever do you mean, human. I just did,” Sylvanas sank her fangs tenderly to Jaina’s neck. Jaina’s breath hitched as she felt her skin sucked. “Your heat still warms my body,” Sylvanas mumbled before placing a kiss to the reddened spot of flesh.

She had to leave her neck and move a bit upwards for Jaina’s hands to properly reach her posterior. Sylvanas kept her hand still around Jaina’s collarbones, partly reaching her throat. Not squeezing, but feeling the human’s pulse, brave and loud.

It was good, Jaina couldn’t see her face, as it was buried to the pillows and the mage’s thick hair. She didn’t need to witness how the handling got Sylvanas biting her lip and reconsidering her ability to breathe at all.

“Can I...?” Jaina’s whisper was quiet. Sylvanas’ felt the mage’s thigh shifting, shyly bumping her womanhood. Sylvanas’ answer was a quiet nod against her head. Jaina snuggled her leg properly against her.

“I promise I won’t turn into... Darkness again,” Sylvanas’ apologized about _that one time_ , hand moving from Jaina’s throat to brush her cheek. Jaina kissed her palm as a sign of “it’s okay”.

She helped Sylvanas’ hips to move. There was no doubt Jaina was enjoying the ranger pushing against her soft form. She knew her Queen was no different. It only took her a little longer to settle into the moment, to get engulfed by her feelings and desires. The increasing lust in the way her mouth moved on Jaina’s, revealed everything the mage needed to know.

Sylvanas flopped next to her, turned on her back, according to Jaina’s wishes. The Banshee Queen cast a longing gaze to the arcane blue eyes to the heavily breathing mage. Jaina scooted right back to her, foreheads touching and swollen lips melting together.

Jaina sought for her lover’s left hand. She lifted it on the Queen’s own body. Sylvanas didn’t resist. Her hand was slowly dragged past her ribs, across her tense abdomen and navel, all the way till her fingers rested at the beginning of the junction of her thighs.

“Let me show you, there’s nothing to be afraid or ashamed about…” Jaina smiled. She pressed the tips of Sylvanas’ fingers. “You can feel as good as anybody else, if you just allow it…” Jaina massaged her with a round motion. Sylvanas body responded, stiffening at first, but ending up furthering the movement.

Sylvanas believed her mage. She trusted her in everything else, so why had she not trusted her with this too, until the very present? What had she been afraid of? The past, the future… Sylvanas couldn’t let them chain her. Not any longer.

Jaina guided their hands lower, familiarizing them with the sensitive place. How to find, how to handle and please. Through the moment Sylvanas kept her eyes closed, mouth slightly gaping in shaky breaths. She wasn’t in any more modest condition than Jaina and the realization had the mage blushing furiously. Jaina fondled her elven lover between her own fingers, rubbed her until the point she ached, muscles captivated by lust.

Jaina wasn’t used to Sylvanas being so quiet. When she called out Jaina’s name, painfully frustrated, the human swore she was about to reach a whole new state of arousal. It was not a moan, but more like a beg, and the mage was ready to grant her Queen anything she could ever ask for.

“How do you want me, my lady?”

Sylvanas refused to meet Jaina’s gaze, but she lifted her lashes just to glance downwards to her parted thighs. She turned their hands around and dipped the mage’s fingers into her heat, before pulling her own hand away.

Jaina had her from there. Her care was overwhelming, the most loving and faithful touch ever laid on the elf. Sylvanas didn’t feel like a being who had lost all her chances on reaching the heavens. She was sinking to the delight and the further they went, the freer she felt, expressing her enjoyment in short moans and body thrusting braver into her touch.

 _Gods,_ simply calling her stunning was not enough. Jaina was _mesmerized_.

She wouldn’t ever forget the feeling of the Banshee Queen clinging to her, the little sting of nails burying into her back, as Sylvanas was reaching her limits, groaning right next to the mage’s ear. Jaina eased her, made it as gentle as she could. Stroked her ear in a calming manner, nursed her jaw with kisses.   

Then she withdrew to the elf’s side, weariness tingling around her arm and a softened smile playing on her lips. She looked at Sylvanas. The Queen lay on her back, brushing blonde hairs away from her face, trying to compose her collapsed self. She was still… Processing the moment. 

“It wasn’t so bad after all, was it?” Jaina asked.

“No… But it awakened another concern,” Sylvanas sounded serious. She turned to her side and faced Jaina, looking grave and confusing the human, until her expression was broken by a smirk.

“If this goes on… You’ll return me to the books of the living,” the Forsaken leader said, her silent heart basking in the warmth of Jaina’s love.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you might not like soft Sylvanas but. I Will Protect Her.


End file.
